Untill Then
by anon princess
Summary: City life isn't for Finn. In a world where the Mushroom War didn't happen atall, it's hard to love where you live, or even survive. Finn encounters Marceline on the street, the last vampire alive. In her attempt to stay alive, Marceline now lives with Finn. Both of their lives suck, but will they find together that there is more to life? Alternative Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Untill Then...**

**Chapter 1: Broken Road  
**

_I can't  
Go home alone again  
No I can't  
My friend  
Until then_

_Eyes I recognize_  
_Taken me back, familiar to me from some other time_  
_or maybe another life..._

Like sucks. At least for me it does. It seems all this modern world has brought me is pain and misfortune. Most of this Earth is covered in overpopulated cities. They say humans, cows, chickens, cats, and dogs are the only animals still left on the planet. But I know better. My dad told me years ago that the government hides everything from us, and I've kept that in my mind ever since I was a little boy. Turns out, seven years from then, my dad was more right than I ever thought before.

I was sent off to college two years ago, but I quit. I didn't like the city scape. I'd rather be in the more rural southern states; home. But it's not much better there, either. Back home, the living conditions are much worse. They treat people like animals. They have to work on farms almost every hour of their lives. People are imprisoned for stupid things. And nobody has the money to buy proper houses. I guess that's why my parents won't let me live back home. They don't want me to suffer. But then I thought, If someone was there to help the people, to save them, things would be all OK.

I've always dreamed of another world I could live in. A more peaceful place, with lots of different creatures and different people. More forests were there, and more nature. I had plenty of friends and admirers. Life was never boring. And when peace was disrupted, it was solved by me and my friends. And I've been thinking, why isn't the world like that?

Now I have a typical office job. filing papers, doing paperwork. It doesn't pay but so much, but it's enough for me to rent an apartment and survive. All I have in my apartment is a couch, a TV, a bed, a refrigerator, and a piano. Old school today. But everything still works, and I've taught myself to play piano, so I get my use out of everything. But I would kill to have more luxury.

One day I was walking home from work. It was a normal day, to me. I was walking through the alley that leads to my apartment. How I end u not getting killed by walking through here, I'll never know. I was walking for about 15 minutes when I felt like I ran into somebody, but nobody was there. I fell on my back, with my eyes closed. When I opened them, I saw a girl in front of me.

"Hey! Watch it!," she said. I couldn't see much of her, but she looked about eighteen. she was wearing a long cloak that covered her head to toe. I could see some of her pitch-black hair flow out of the hood of her cloak. I could also see her blood-red eyes stare back at me. Weird. People don't have red eyes like that, but they seemed so usual, so normal.

I stood up. "I'm sorry I ran into you. I didn't know you were there," I said, and helped the girl up. As she tilted her head up to see me, I saw that her face was pale white. "My name's Finn," I said with a smile. But when I looked around to find her, she was gone. Weird...

So I continued down the alley to my apartment. It was only one small room beside hundreds in my apartment building, but not many people lived there... I walked up the stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door. I walked in, shut the door, and opened the window. I plopped down on my couch. I looked up at the ceiling, and sighed. Isn't there more to life than this?

Then, I heard music coming from the other side of the room, my piano. I saw nothing there, but keys going up and down. Then I heard a woman's voice sing;

_ "How many ways can you break my spirit down...again_  
_ And how many times have I peeled my face up off the ground.. for you_  
_ In case that you're starting to think you can run my life.. I'd think again_  
_ Or cripple my faith, when you judge and criticize me.. but I'm still standing..."_

I thought for a moment, then joined in,

_ "I don't know if I can say_  
_ I've lived through everything_  
_ but I've walked this earth alone_  
_ with bare feet broken in the snow_  
_ and my father said to me_  
_ it never seems to be_  
_ a simple walk down an icy cold broken road_..."

The other voice sang again;

_"disgraced, and ashamed afraid to walk the line... again_  
_ Controlled for too many years, but never once forgiven,... for my sins_..."

I sang with her for the last couple verses;

_"And I never thought I'd say, that I'm weaker today than I was yesterday.._  
_ But I'll fight as I always fight with what's inside of me.. this warrior spirit inside of me_

_ I don't know if I can say_  
_ I've lived through everything_  
_ but I've walked this earth alone_  
_ with bare feet broken in the snow_  
_ and my father said to me_  
_ it never seems to be_  
_ a simple walk down an icy cold broken road..."_

I stared at my piano. No one was there. But when I looked away, I saw that teenager from earlier sitting beside me. I was confused, and a little scared. What kind of powers did this chick have? And why is she in here?

"Um, excuse me? Why are you in my apartment?!" I said to her. She seemed to reply with a toothed grin. She had sharp white teeth and fangs. Freaky...

She stood up, and _floated_ over to the window. She shut it, and closed the blinds. "Finn, you should really keep it less bright in here," she said. With that, she pulled off her cloak. She had on a short-sleeve t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans. Her hair almost reached her knees.

I looked at her like she just did murder. What the hell was this girl? "I don't think I know your name..." I said.

"Name's Marceline," she said, "the vampire queen."

"Did I hear you right?," I said to her.

"Yeah, you did," Marceline said, "I'm the last living vampire left on the planet. Kind of weird being alone..."

"I thought vampires didn't exist!," I exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong," she said. "Look, I'm looking for a safe place to hide..."

"Hide from what?," I asked. What fear should she have? I bet she could kill almost anything if she wanted to.

"The government. They see me as a threat to society. And they will do almost anything to get rid of me for good. Can you help me?," Marceline said. "All I need is a place to stay..."

"What makes you think I can help you?," I asked her, "Is this some kind of 'I have the vampire's favor' sort of thing?"

"Sort of," Marceline replied, "it's more like 'the vampire thinks she can trust you' deal. Back on the street? Nobody does that for people anymore. This world is filled with so much sadness, killing, and hatred. I think you have a good heart, Finn. So will you help me?"

I hesitated to speak. Maybe this lady wasn't so bad after all. "Sure I'll help you...," I said wearily. "Wait, don't you have to kill to survive?"

"I don't have to. I usually just eat the color," she said, "and thanks for letting me stay here. And trust me, having a vampire in your apartment has benefits." She laughed, but I was a bit afraid of her last comment. She sat down beside me.

"Don't you have any bags, Marceline?," I asked her.

"Not yet,'' she said. he snapped her fingers, and a green travel bag appeared in mid air. The bag fell by Marceline's feet. "Now I do," she said.

I had a feeling that my life jut got 10 times weirder.

"So what was with that song earlier?," I asked Marceline. She shrugged.

"I guess it has to do with all of the pain I've been through, in more ways than one. It's tough living for 1,000 years. People just see you as a devil...," she said.

"Sorry about that... And my life isn't that much better," I said, "but how does it feel to be the last one of you're kind?"

"It's a little rough, but you get used to it over 200 years. The only problem is I really stand out from all of the rest. When you have about 50 vampires per city, you have more guidence," Marcline said. "And one thing, you must promise not to tell anyone or anything that I'm here. I don't want to get caught..."

"I promise...," I said. What was I getting myself into?

"Thanks, Finn," Marceline said. Then she kissed me on the cheek.

* * *

Yet another fic of mine! Tell me what you think! The song Finn and Mary sang is "Broken Road" by Sully Erna. The first few italic paragraphs up top are lyrics from another song by the same artist. And yes, this is an alternative universe. If you're confused, or have any questions review or PM me about the problem. And forgive me for any grammatical errors. XD Review, fave, follow, mo


	2. Chapter 2

**Untill Then...**

**Chapter 2: Her Past**

_Lie, awake  
and Watching you run through my head  
I'm alone again  
but not for long my friend_

"So Marceline, how did you get into this trouble in the first place?," I asked her. If I haven't seen a vampire before, why would this one be in so much trouble? Shouldn't they be masters of disguise or something?

"I was born," Marceline said, "but I wasn't always a vampire. I've even overheard my dad say that I was an accident..."

"That explains the bite marks on your neck," I said.

"Yeah, about those..." Marceline put a hand over her neck. She stared at the floor in silence, with a frown on her face, like she was lost in a bad memory. "My father is a demon. Demon lord actually. We lived in a demon realm called the Nightosphere. My mother was human like the rest of you. Naturally, a demon isn't a very good dad. So when my mom broke up with him and left him when I was five, my dad was caught in depression. He abandoned me in the forest. A camper in the woods saw my dad open the portal, and came to see what was going on. He called the police, and I was taken in with them. They put me in a glass cage; for 14 years. I was a secret file. I was mistreated, and abused. They'd make fun of me, and treat me like a freak. I tried to impress them with my powers to see if they'd find mercy, and let me go. But that just made things worse ," Marceline said.

"Apparently, a group of vampires heard about me. They broke me out one night. It turns out they were the vampire council. They said that their king had been killed by the same police department that held me hostage. They broke into the sheriff's office and looked through their files. They found my file, and formed a plan to break me out. They promised to protect me with their lives, but only if I agreed to be turned like them, and if I agreed to be their queen. I agreed, and they did protect me well, but I didn't know what hell I got into."

"They moved me to the south; where they had a small vampire village. It wasn't even half the size of a small town, but the council said that it was the largest group of vampires in the United States. There were about 200 residents there, including me. I made good friends there, and everyone treated me with good respect, but not how you'd think they'd treat the queen of England. I lived there peacefully for 300 years or so, then the air force saw our little village. They started spying on us, and soon realized our weird powers and behaviors. We were raided one fateful day. Most of the vampires died there; because of their lac of medical help, and their disability to catch food. The council protected me from the raid, and led me to a safe place to escape."

"I returned the next day when the raid was over, to see the village in pieces. I was torn. This is the only real home I've ever known. I looked around to see my people dead, suffering, or confused. I felt horrible. I couldn't help but feel like the raid was my fault. But I wasn't the only one who survived. Two of five council members were unharmed. And a vampire around my vampire age and his two younger sisters survived. The rest died in about two weeks."

"The other vampire's name was Malcolm. His two sisters were six in vampire years. Their names were Ruby and Alexis. The two council member's names were Fredrick and Carlton. The six of us became close. We stayed around the broken village for three weeks, then we started a traveling camp around America; to escape the government's watchful eyes. Fredrick even thought we should move to Transylvania, but we all agreed that it was too dangerous."

"Malcolm was a nice guy. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes. He was around 6 feet tall. He was a vampire I didn't really notice in the village, but after awhile, I wondered why I didn't notice him. He was so kind, strong, and handsome...," Marceline trailed off. For the first time I payed attention to her hands. She was twiddling her fingers, and she was playing with a silver ring on her ring finger. The ring had a black diamond in the middle, and two white diamonds on both sides of the black diamond. There were tears falling down Marceline's cheeks.

"Malcolm and I fell in love. We'd spend almost every hour of our lives together. I guess he was so, fun to be around. He made me feel right, like nothing could go wrong in his arms. Everyone that heard of us thought that we were the cutest couple." She smirked. "Unless they were Malcolm's sisters. They thought we were gross. But they still saw me as an older sister. Malcolm was my first love, and I was planning for him to be my last. After five years of knowing each other, we were going to get married, but again, the humans messed it all up." I looked back at Marceline's hands. Her ring must have been her engagement ring.

"The Air Force found us once again. One day before my wedding day, we were raided on again. Fredrick and Carlton shrouded me from their attacks, but it just made me feel guilty. I just sat there watching my finance writhe in pain. We were screaming for each other, but I couldn't do a thing. After the planes left, I sat by Malcolm's body for his last few moments. We shared a tender kiss, then he left me. It was after that moment that I gave up on love. All it's brought me is pain in the end. I cried beside him for what seemed like hours, then left for another place. And I was on the run like that for years, alone, and in pain from my past memories. And I guess I'm still like that now..."

"But then I met yet another vampire. Her name was Samantha. Sam for short. We were good friends, and we'd share the tales of our pain. She was a bit older than me, but we got along fine. She went through a bit more suffering than me. She's seen her whole family, children and all, get murdered in a gory blood bath. I forget what else she went through, but I remember that it was a walking hell. Sam showed me that I don't have to kill to survive, but my blood-lust never died, but over the years I've gotten used to it. She was also the one that told me there weren't anymore vampires than the two of us. The thought scared me. I almost knew that vampires were doomed that day. And it's not very easy to turn someone. It still hurt, but it didn't surprise me much when I returned to camp to find Sam dead on the ground in a pool of blood. She had a bloody stake deep inside her chest. Dead as a doorknob. Then I was on the run, yet again, untill I met you. And here I stand," Marceline said with tears in her eyes.

"That sounds, rough..." I said. I truly felt sorry For Marceline. I never thought a _creature_ like this would have so many feelings...

"Rough doesn't even start to explain..." Marceline said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"It's OK, Marcy," I said to try to make her feel better. I hoped she'd like her new nickname.

All she did was smile and wrap me in a hug. She stuffed her face into my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

* * *

I hope that was good enough! Still continuing! Tell me what you think! the italic paragraph up top is from the same song as last italic paragraph, I don't own it, it's jumbled up, yadda, yadda, yadda. PM me or review if you're confused or have any questions. Review, follow, fave, mo


	3. Chapter 3

**Untill Then...**

**Chapter 3: Making Herself at Home **

We sat there for a few minutes; in each other's arms. Comforting Marceline felt good. It was like I was doing the right thing. And I also felt warm and soft.

"Thanks for that, Finn," she said. We sat there in silence for a minute or two. Marceline yawned. "This had made me tired... I'll have some coffee to wake me up!"

"What's coffee?" I asked. Was it some kind of drug? I looked at Marcy. She looked back at me; surprised.

She laughed under her breath. "I can't believe you live in New York and don't know what coffee is! You don't have a new-school Starbucks around here or something?" I had a weird expression on my face. Marceline reached into her bag. She pulled out a small cardboard box (with the coffee blend tingys), a weird-looking machine (a coffee machine), and a carton of milk. "I'll show you," Marcy said.

"What do you have in there?" I exclaimed. I looked inside the bag. All I saw were woman's clothes and a velvet bag.

"Everything," she said, "it's a magic bag. It's insulated, and bottomless. And whatever you do, don't mess with the nuts in the velvet bag!"

"Why?" I looked inside the little bag. Just looked like walnuts.

She tuned back to me. "One of those is my phone. I don't want you messing up my data. And as for the others, I don't want them running all around the apartment," Marceline said as she looked for the ice maker in my refrigerator.

I decided to look through Marceline's bag while she fixed.. whatever. I stuck my arm down into the bag. The first thing I felt was a small piece of clothing that felt like it had lace on it's edges; Marceline's underwear. _Finn, don't tempt your self. Carry on!_, I thought. I moved my hand over to feel something sharp. "God, what was that?!" I yelled.

Marceline sighed. "Don't mess with that either!" I heard her yell from the other room.

I pulled the item out to see that the item was an axe, that was tuned into a guitar. My mouth dropped open. What else was in there?!

"Done!" Marceline said from the kitchen. She floated back into the living room with two cups of light-brown liquid. She sat down beside me, and looked at the mess I made. "Nice," she said, "but before I clean that up, try this!" She handed me a cup full of the stuff. I took it. The cup felt cold.

"So what is this stuff?" I asked. "Did you put anything in this so I can be your next meal?"

"What? No! Why would I do that?" I looked at her with a stern look. "Ok, alright. I get your point. What the drink is is my favorite form of coffee, a frappuccino!"

"A what?"

"Just try it! You'll love it!" she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Ok.." I took a sip of the coffee. It tasted great! "What good things are in this!"

"I told you!" Marceline exclaimed. "Hmm.. caffeine, milk, ice, coffee. stuff like that."

I took another sip of my drink. "So what other fun things do you have in that bag?" I asked. I wondered if she had a dead body in there.

"My dog," she said as she threw a white poodle out of her bag, and into my lap. The little animal barked. "I also have my training fangs, a coupon for free fries at McDonald's, the bones of my old cat, my clothes, my other guitar, my dinner (a box of straw berries and Sweetish Fish), and a box of tissues." She pulled out an acoustic guitar and a box of tissues that looked used. "Oh! And as for the tissue box, don't use those." Gross.

I watched Marceline fold her cloths back up, and put everything back into her bag. She only kept out her dog and her two guitars. "So, do you know how to play guitar?" she asked.

"No."

Marceline smiled. "Can I teach you?"

"Sure," I said, "after I finish my drink."

"OK!"

So that night, for hours, Marceline taught me the basics how to play an acoustic guitar. It was fun for the most part, even though a few things got tricky (like fingering the chords). We played a ew simple songs together. I like to learn new things like this. I also liked getting to know Marceline better. I figured out what music she likes, and the basics of what makes up Marceline. We had a great time, untill 12:01 AM.

I yawned. "Marceline, this has been nice, but I should be going to bed. I have to wake up tomorrow..."

"Umm, OK! See you tomorrow! I'll be here if you need me," she said with a light blush.

"OK, good night," I said as I headed to my bedroom. I laid down in my bed, and pulled the covers over my shoulders. I looked around the room. At the white walls, my clothes piles, and my hamper. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

~~~ In Finn's dream ~~~

_I found myself sitting in a chair in a dark room. Then the room was lit just so a long table could be seen. I was sitting at one end of the table, and on the other end, a young man sat across from me. On the sides of the table, sat eight other people. One dark-haired woman on one side of the table spoke up, "Finn, we need to talk yo you." after she finished her sentence, the entire room seemed to glitch, then fade to black. I blacked out._

_Color filled my eyes again. Even though I couldn't see myself, I saw Marceline running through a long, dark corridor that seemed to go on forever. Around her were floating projections of what seemed to be events of her life. At one moment I saw the running Marceline cry when she saw her dad abandon her. The next event was of her being turned. I saw Marcy loathe in pain. She squinted her eyes when she saw her broken village. She continued with her mix of emotions, untill she just kept on running with a look of panic on her face. _

_The rest of slides were a mix of things I don't understand. Then I saw Marceline trow her head back, open her mouth, bear he fangs, and scream._

_~~~ o ~~~_

I woke up screaming in a dark room.

"Uhh, Finn, what is it? I just fell asleep," Marceline said with a moan.

"I had a nightmare. Well, more like your nightmare," I said, "and why are you in my bed?"

Marcy blushed and bit her lip. "It's 9:45. You should be getting to work," she said.

"Why could you have slept in the other room and left my curtains open?"

"It's not as comfortable there. Now I'm going into the other room so you can change," she said just before she collapsed on the floor; asleep.

_she shouldn't notice me. Time to get ready and go to work,_ I thought as I looked down at Marceline.

* * *

Chapter 3! DON'T JUDGE MY LOVE 4 STARBUCKS! And coffee :3 I do not own Starbucks and their beverages. And anyway, randomness is bliss. So tell me what u think! Feel fre to PM me about it! Follow, fave, review more


End file.
